Running with you
by Reaper-Bunny
Summary: After getting kicked out of many orphanages, Sakura is transfered hopefully to her last one before she turns 18. After a long night she meets Gaara, the escapee. Not long after his leaving Sakura displeases the Madame and runs away only to run into Gaara
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Character or the anime.

* * *

Nature's scenery quickly passed by as a teenaged, pink haired girl watched it through a car window. A brunnette with two buns in her hair sat opposite of her. The pink haired girl moved a few strands of her hair out of her face and sighed as the car began to slow to the new town's speed limit. "You alright Sakura?" The brunnette asked her. The pink haired girl looked up when her name was mentioned and replied," Ya, I suppose."

"Are you not excited?"

"Quite frankly, Tenten. I'm not the least bit excited. All these orphanges are the same."

"Yes well, could you atleast try and not get us kicked out of this one. We only have a few more months until we're eighteen and never have to go to another one of these places again."

The pink haired girl known as Sakura softly laughed as her friend mentioned this, then replied. "I suppose I could try..."

"Alright ladies, we're here." The driver said as he pulled up next to a tall building. It was an old brick building, covered in green vines. The painted window sills were chipping and had the yellowing of age, a few of them had cracks as well. Both girls got out of the car and grabbed their small bag of belongings as the driver pulled them from the trunk. He slammed the trunk down hard so it would close properly, then pushed open the iron gate and lead the way towards the old building. He turned the old knob of the door and gave it a hard shove to get it open. Both girls entered and he gave the door another shove to close it. Sakura looked around, they were now in an entrance way. Stairs were close to the door and a hallway on the other side of them lead to who knows where. She could see through the arch way next to the bottom of the stairs and a long table stood, dishes already in place for the next meal.

"Madame Lawerence, the new girls are here." The driver yelled into the depths of the house. Heavy footsteps came from the back of the house and made their way closer to the threesome. "Hello darlings, I am Madame Lawerence." She was a heavier women, with dark curly hair pulled back away from her face and she wore a green dress that probably made her look larger than she actually was. "This is Tenten and Sakura," the driver said pointing to each of the girls in turn.

Madame Lawerence smiled kindly to each of the girls then called up the stairs, "Ino! Come help these girls to their rooms." A few moments later a blonde girl with long hair pulled into a high ponytail appeared dressed in a white blouse and a green skirt. She glanced quickly at the Madame then motioned the two girls up the stairs. "I need to talk to you in private," the driver said to the Madame as the girls made their way up the stairs. They disappeared into the back of the house.

"Come on this way," the girl known as Ino said. She turned the corner and opened the door at the end of the hall. Four beds were placed in the room, two on each wall. A small purple haired girl sat on one of the beds against the wall with no windows reading. "Hey Hinata." Ino said upon entering. Without glancing up the girl mumbled shyly, "Good afternoon, Ino."

"You can choose between yourselves who gets the bed by the window and who gets the one beside Hinata." Ino said as she flopped onto her bed by the window. Sakura set her bag on the bed by the window and Tenten took the bed beside the purple haired girl. Sakura looked over at the girl reading, she was wearing the same clothes as Ino. "Oh and both your skirts and blouses are in the cupboard in the bathroom." Ino said noticing Sakura looking at Hinata. Tentem soon walked out of the girls' shared bathroom dressed in her new clothes and threw her pink haired friend the same clothes. "And why exactly must we all look the same?" Sakura said as she picked up the blouse and examined the forein object.

"Because, Lawerence had problems with kids ruining away in the past. All the police around her know our uniform so it makes it easier for them to find us." Ino bluntly stated. "Hurry up and change. It's six, suppers about to start.

Ino lead the girls down the staircase and entered the dining room. Other children were already seated and Madame Lawerence was at the head of the table. "You're late!. Quickly, quickly girl. Take a seat. I shall give you only a warning this time. But from now on you must not be late for any meals."

The each found an empty place at the table and sat. Grace was said, much to Sakura and Tenten's confusion and they began their meal. Halfway through the meal a loud ringing was heard. "Madame Lawerence. Madame Lawerence!"

"Yes. Yes Ms. Howe. What is it. Can't you see I'm in the middle of eating?"

"But Madame Lawerence it's Officer Nash. He's calling about Gaara."

At that moment it seemed that everyone was listening to their conversation. Madame Lawerence then got up from the table and walked out of the room to her office.

"Who's Gaara?" Whispered Sakura to Ino who sat across from her.

"How do you not know who Gaara is?" The brown haired boy beside her whispered to her.

"Kiba. She's new. How do you expect her to know Gaara." Ino hissed back at him.

"Because Gaara's legendary!" Exclaimed a blonde boy with whiskers on his cheeks at the other end of the table.

"Then why haven't I heard of him?" Sakura bluntly stated.

"Anyways it doesn't matter who Gaara is, he's long gone now." Ino stated as she picked up her fork and began to eat again.

"So, what got you hear anyway?" Kiba asked Sakura.

"Ummm....I got kicked out." Sakura replied.

"What for?"

"Because she decided to be dumb and beat someone up for no reason." Tenten replied clearly irritated.

"Hey! It was for a good reason."

"What was your reason for setting our room on fire in the same day ?"

Before Sakura could reply Madame Lawerence once again entered, "Girls, enough! You are both young ladies and should therefore act like it.

At Madame Lawerence's harsh tone, everyone quickly picked up their forks and finished their supper.

After supper, all four girls returned to their shared room. Upon entering their room, Ino and Hinata both changed into their pajamas. "Umm. What are you doing?" Tenten asked.

"Going to bed." Hinata replied timidly while pulling down her bed covers.

"It's like seven thirty!." Sakura pointed out.

"Ya. But curfew is eight and Ms. Howe comes in and checks to make sure we're asleep." Ino stated.

"You're kidding." Sakura's face as Ino mentioned curfew. "We're almost eighteenI think we can live without a curfew."

The two girls went to bed, while Tenten and Sakura sat on Tenten's bed and talked quietly.

Around eight, the door softly swung open and the small woman known as Ms. Howe entered the room and looked around. Her eyes fell upon the two girls, "Ladies what are you still doing up it is time for bed!.Now both of you get your pajamas on and go to bed."

"We're almost eighteen, really don't think we need a curfew." Sakura replied to her.

"Ms. Sakura, you will do as I say and get to bed!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

"Mhmm and if i don't your going to?"

"Their is no if's! You will do as I say."

"Uh-huh. Ya you keep thinking that one." Sakura towards the small woman.

"Ms. Sakura, go to bed this...." she was interupted when Sakura forcefully shoved her fragile form back into the hall and slammed the door. A sigh came from the blonde as she pushed away the covers and got out of bed. She walked up to Sakura and placed her hands on her hips. "Did you really have to do that. Now we're all going to get into trouble. "Trouble for what? Really what are they going to do. Like I really have to go to bed at eight. "

"Sakura.... you promised you wouldn't get kicked out again."

"Tenten, don't worry, like I would really get in trouble for not going to bed."

Loud, angry footsteps pounded up the stairs and the door to the room was flung open. "Is their a problem here ladys?"

"Great Sakura, you brought up Lawerence," Ino quietly hissed at her.

"Ms. Howe has told be that she was having trouble getting some of you to bed."

Sakura blankly stared back at her, while the other three moved silently away from her.

"You're kidding." Was all Sakura had to say.

"Excuse me?"

Sakura gripped her stomach as she began laughing.

"Ms. Sakura. I don't seem to see whats so funny about breaking rules."

Sakura only seemed to laugh harder as the older woman spoke. A few heads poked up around the doorway to watch what was happening, all clearly just getting out of bed.

"Ms. Sakura enough! Screamed the woman.

With this Sakura stood upright and wiped away a few stray tears. "Yes?"

"You clearly need to learn a few manners follow me."

She giggled as the woman said this then followed her back down the stairs. Madame Lawerence stopped infront of a locked doorway, pulled out her keys and unlocked the door and pushed it open. She then pushed Sakura inside. "Since you do not wish to sleep you shall stay here." With that she shut the door and the soft click her locking it was heard.

Sakura then took that time to look around. She was in a rather large room that was once decorated, but was now completely empty. It was a carpeted and the walls were covered in an ugly yellow flowered wallpaper. The only light clearly came from the window seeing as how the lights were broken. She walked over to the window and glanced outside, at the empty streets. She sighed and leaned against the window sill, then dropped her head. When she raised her head she noticed the carvings on the chipping sill. Gaara - December 5th.

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 1 :)

Review Please 3


	2. Chapter 2

Voila Chapter 2 :)

Enjoy cuz I was suppose to be doing homework.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the anime

* * *

Sakura sat with her head leaning against the sill of the window, absently staring through the dirty window. Her fingers once again running over the figures carved into the wooden frame. She let out a heavy sigh of boredom. She had spent the whole night in this empty room, probably forgotten and had only gotten a small amount of sleep. The musty smell of the carpet repeatly waking her. She knocked her head against the glass and watched the road. It was now morning and people were going on about their business. She wasn't completely sure of the time but judging by the height of the sun it was still early in the morning.

Footsteps pounded on the floor above and Sakura's thoughts drifted to Tenten. Her stomach grumbled and she was brought out of her thoughts, now realizing how hungry she was. She turned her attention back to the window and watched the people. A mother dragged her two children behind her as she rushed on. An old man tried to cross the street but remained unsuccessful with the amount of traffic passing. A tall red haired boy was being dragged along by two cops. They seemed in a hurry towards... the orphanage? Sakura stood to get a better view out the window. She rubbed away at the dirty glass with the sleeve of her blouse to get a better view. The two cops seemed to be having a small amount of trouble with the boy as he struggled away from them. As they reached closer to the house the boy gave up on his escape but still dragged his feet, determined to stay out of the house as long as possible. He glanced towards the dirty window Sakura stood behind. When he saw her he stopped in his tracks. She then got a good look at him. Messy red hair, dark bags under his eyes, black longsleeved shirt and jeans. He was good looking, slim and tall. He was soon rushed on by the two cops and they disappeared through the door into the entryway of the house.

Sakura knelt once again on the dirty carpet and stared out the window. Ten or so minutes after the boy was brought in a blonde girl with four ponytails and boy with his hood pulled up quickly made their way up the walkway and also disappeared into the house.

After they both came inside, a sharp knock was heard at her door. She turned in time to see Ms. Howe enter with food on a tray. "You will be staying here until tomorrow morning, you're meals will be brought to you when appropriate."

"What? Why? I didn't even do anything."

Ms. Howe ignored her, placed the tray on the ground and swung the door closed with enough force for her not to have to hold it. Sakura rushed over and dived to catch the door before it closed shut. She caught her fingers in the doorway and the door slammed into them. She held back a scream then swallowed it. She pulled her fingers back to inspect the damage. It wasn't so bad, she got what she wanted atleast. Freedom. She waited for 's footsteps to be far enough away before she poked her head out. As she stuck her head out she heard muffled voices behind Madame Lawerence's door. The two cops were talking to one another quietly and the red haired boy leaned against the wall. Sakura could make out Madame Lawerences sickly sweet voice and two other harsher voices. She stepped out into the hallway and softly shut the door behind her. The boy seemed to hear the soft click of the door because he immediently looked towards her. A small smirk crossed his face. The clanking of heels began their way towards the staircase. Ms. Howe. She had to hide. She glanced up at the staircase, Ms. Howe had stopped to talk to someone. She turned the knob of the door. It was locked. She swiftly walked to the back of the house towards the boy. He quietly watched her go by him and disappear into the kitchen. He chuckled to himself. Ms. Howe clanked her way down the staircase and towards the two cops and began a conversation with them. She was stuck there. Soft footsteps walked towards her hiding spot, "Where do you think you're going?" asked a husky voice. "To grab something to eat." a soft yet harsh voice replied.

"Gaara, you do not live here, you can't just do as you wish."

"That's nice."

Sakura stood watching the door from the far wall of the kitchen. The red haired boy entered. He held a curious expressioon on his face. "Hello." Sakura bluntly said. He smirked and walked towards the fridge which was near her. He then opened it and grabbed an apple. "Hello." He replied and then proceeded to take a large bite. "What you in for?"  
"A number of things."  
Sakura stared. "Mhmm well that's nice."

She turned her back to him and pulled open the window then stuck her head out it. "What exactly are you doing?"  
"Duh! What does it look like, escaping."  
"Through a window"  
"Mhmm"  
"With nothing to take with you?"

She hadn't thought of that. If she left she would need money or something so she could atleast survive. She pulled her head back in. She would need to grab her bag of belongings. The boy chuckled. "Realize something."  
"Nope. Just remembered something"  
"Mhmm about?"  
"Nothing concerning you."  
"I could help you, you know."  
"Mhmm and I would accept help from you because? Your a guy you probably want something out of this. And i'm not giving it to you so you can suck it."  
He chuckled again. "Exactly." Sakura made her way to the door way and poked her head slightly past. Just in time to see one of the cops and enter Madame Lawerences office. The boy poked up beside her. "Go."  
Both Sakura and the boy walked past the other cop and head up towards the stairs. "Hey! Where do you think you're going."  
"To visit some old friends."  
The cop called after him but they alrady disappeared up the stairs. Sakura hurried to her room and swung open the door. Ino, Hinata and Tenten all sat together talking. She enter and went to close the door behind her but the boys outstretched arm stopped her. She turned to face him as did the other girls. "Now what do you say'  
"Hmm? Oh that's right where are my manners. Screw you!" "Sakura! You alright." She turned and faced Tenten and smiled.  
While Ino and Hinata called out, "Gaara, your back!" He smirked,"Not for long, Temari's getting me out."  
Sakura rolled her eyes as the two other girls fawned over Gaara.

"I'm gunna go shower."  
"Good cuz you smell." Gaara replied The two girls giggled and Sakura turned to glare at him. He chuckled.  
"Gaara! Let's Go!" A masculine voice called from downstairs. Gaara turned and headed towards the voice.

The four girls walked to the window and watched as three figures walked away from the building. The red haired boy turned and looked up. The hooded figure turned and said something and they continued on.

* * *

Chapter 3 is soon to be :) Hopefully.

Sorry if Gaara was a little OOC.

Review Pretty please


	3. Chapter 3

Hurray for chapter 3 :)

Sorry it took longer than I thought. Had a busy week.

Finally decided to crack down and work though. :P lol. Anyways.....

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the manga/anime.

* * *

Warm water cascaded over Sakura's eighteen year old body, washing away the dirt she acquired from the empty room. Feminine hands running through her long pink hair to wash away the shampoo suds. She let out one last sigh and turned of the water, then pushing past the shower curtain to grope for a towel. She wrapped the fuzzy towel around herself and dried off.

Opening the cupboards she found yet another one of their uniforms and pulled on the clean one. She toweled dried her hair and through both the towel and her other uniform into the hamper of dirty laundry. It felt refreshing to be clean.

She pushed open the bathroom door and steam followed her out. "Their looking for you."  
Sakura turned to the source of the voice, Ino. "Who?"  
"Lawerence and Howe. She's gunna friggen kill you."  
"For what exactly?"  
"Leaving."  
"Well she sort of just left the door wide open."

A soft knock from the door and Hinata and Tenten both entered. "Time for supper."  
Tenten looked at Sakura, "I wouldn't go down their if I were you, she's going insane. She slapped . I'll bring you something up though."  
"Thanks Tenten, you're.." "A lifesaver, I know. "

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

* * *

I was once again left alone with my thoughts. Hurray for me, my own thoughts are begining to annoy me. Is that a sign of insanity?

I could smell the faint aroma of roast beef with gravy. It made my mouth water and my stomach growl. Ugh this was torture. Was I going to have to starve in secret for the remaining months before I could leave. Unless I left that is. It wouldn't be hard. It was always easy. But what would Tenten do, she would never go along with it. I'd have to come back for her when I turned eighteen.

I had convinced myself. I would leave and never come back. Or atleast until they finally caught up with me. I walked over to my bed and grabbed still packed bag I came here with. I pulled my pair of jeans out and a white tank top. I pulled off the stupid clothes I was wearing and pulled the familar fabric over my head then pulled on my jeans. I laced up my worn out sneakers and pulled my bag onto my back. I walked over to the window and pulled up the window. This was probably the best way to go, our room was on the opposite side of the house as the dining room so I wasn't likely to be seen. I looked over the edge of the window. The ground wasn't that far down.

I climbed onto the ledge and slowly lowered myself down, letting myself dangle a good while before I actually willed myself to let go. The shock of hitting the ground hurt my knees but I quickly walked it over and hurried out of the yard before anyone noticed me.

I turned the corner of the street and started towards the center of the town.

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V.)

* * *

Sakura turned corner after corner, zigzaging throughout the town. She paused for a moment and took in her new surroundings. While she did so a young police officer approached her. " Excuse me young lady, are you lost?"

She blinked in a confused stated. "Umm no."

Then walked away and turned another corner before he could say anything else. She wasn't sure where she was, or going for that matter but one thing she learned for her repeated run aways was that she couldn't talk to them. She turned down an alley way. It was getting dark, she would soon have to find a place to go. Not knowing how the streets were at night wouldn't help. It would have been nice knowing which ones to avoid and what not. "Excuse me? Miss. Do you need some help finding where your going?"

Sakura turned expecting to see the officer again. Instead seeing a tall man, with black hair spiked out in the back. "Umm no I'm good thanks." She turned the other way to see that the other end of the alley was blocked by three other men.  
The man behind her grabbed her arm and spun her around, "Since your not in a hurry perhaps we could have some fun." His grip tightened on her wrist. "Fuck you!"  
"Exactly what I had in mind."

I raised her hand in a fist and punched him in the face. He backpedaled and her arm was now free. She side stepped him and quickly made her way past him. He reached for her arm, succeeding and swinging her back his way. Sakura's back slammed into a wall and she cried out. "Bitch."  
She looked up at his face, his nose was dripping blood from where she had hit him, it was somewhat out of shape now. He held her against the wall with one arm and used his other hand to raise up her shirt."You will give me what I want."

She went for a headbutt but he pulled his head back and laughed when her head went back and hit the wall behind her. It disorientated her, she felt the sticky wetness of blood in her hair. She groaned out. His hand moved up her shirt and began to grope her breasts.

She forced the dizziness back and raised her knee up hard. He grunted and knelt down at his pain. Losing his supporting weight to hold her up, Sakura fell to the pavement. Her head was spinning, she crawled her way towards the end of the alley. Bile rising in her throat as she pushed herself on as her head spun. Maybe she shouldn't have left.

Pain erupted in her back as his foot connected with her. She screamed out as her head hit pavement. He flipped her over and straddled her waist. "You better be worth all this trouble you stupid bitch."  
Tears streamed down her face as he unzipped her ruined jeans. Her head spun and pictures faded. She blacked out.

* * *

Voila. Hope it was worth the wait.

And since it is my birthday tomorrow :) *Woot Woot 18 :)*

I think it would be awesome if you all would review please :)

Chapter 4 hopefully up next week, maybe the week after that tops.

And wow. Just realized how short this chapter was. Will definatly make the next one longer. Promise.


	4. Chapter 4

So viola :) Chapter 4 is now here.

Thank you everyone who sent me bday wishes :) Btw loved the bday cake attempt sakurastar14. Quite honestly I could do not better lol.

Anyways I shall now shut up and let you get on to reading. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the anime.

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I slowly came too. The comfort of crisp, clean sheets lay under me and clung to my body. Damn either it was all a dream and I never left the orphanage or they found me. Either way sucked. I opened my eyes to meet the glare of the sun only to close them again. I forced myself to open them again and held them open. Finally they submit. I glanced around the room. I had no idea where I was. It definatly wasn't any of the rooms from the orphanage. I sat up, my body protesting. Ok so dream was probably real since I was so sore. Atleast I was only sore in all the right places, no between the leg pain for me. So that man never got a chance to finish the job. So what happened. I slowly made my way out of bed, to my bodies dismay. I walked to the door and slowly pulled it open. Popping my head out I looked around the next room. I was across from what looked like two other rooms. I stepped out and with the support of the wall made my way down the hall.

I came out in roomy kitchen, a blonde with four ponytails stood at the stove making food. It drove my senses wild. Two men were sitting at the table, a brunnette was making conversation with the blonde as she made the food and a familar red head sat quietly with him. I poked her head farther way from the wall to get a better look around. "Look who's up." Glancing at the table, the red head had a smirk on his face but it was the brunnette that had addressed me. The blonde turned away from her cooking and smiled, "Oh good your okay. We thought you were seriously hurt." She walked over to me and pulled me towards a seat at the table then walked back to the stove.

"Umm... not to be rude but who are you?" The blonde giggled, " Oh ya, sorry. I'm Temari."

"I'm Kankuro and that's Gaara." He finished by giving me a wink, it was sort of creepy.

"Ummm.... I'm Sakura."

"So care to explain what happened?"

"Well it's sort of a long story....."

"Don't worry we have plenty of time. Temari usually burns the first batch anyway so we'll be wating a while before we eat."

"Hey! "

I giggled as the two began to bicker. Out of the corner of my eye, I followed Gaara's movements. He sat with a frown on his face watching his siblings. Odd when I last talked to him he actually had emotion in him. Wierd.

Kankuro turned back to me," So on with it."

"I sort of escaped from the orphanage..." The room went silent, except of the lingering ringing from when Temari dropped a spoon. "You mean.... the place of evil? With that stupid bitch running it?"  
"Ya I think we're talking about the same place."

"So what'd you do before you leave?"

"What?"

"Well the last time Gaara left was because he started a fire outside of that womans room. Too bad they put it out though."

"Well I didn't exactly do anything."

"Well that's boring."

"Well sorry I don't amuse you."

"That's not what I ..." "Kankuro, leave the poor girl alone."

"But I... " He was interupted by Temari placing a plate infront of him. "Time to eat."

I poked around my food a little, it sort of looked a bit discolored. I didn't want to seem rude so I shoved a good amount into my mouth and chewed. "Yeah, Temari isn't exactly the greatess cook."

"No it's actually pretty good."

"Finally, someone who likes my cooking other than me."

A chair scraping against the floor brought everyone's eyes away from their plate, Gaara got up and put his plate in the sink and then disappeared down the hall. Most likely to heading to his bedroom. "Don't mind him Sakura, he's always like that. We usually just tend to ignore him."

A faint 'I head that' came from the back of the apartment, then the faint click of a door shutting. "Soo..... "  
"Don't try and make conversation Kankuro, you always seem to fail at that."

"Well then.. We shall all just sit in silence then."  
"Ya anyways.. Sakura would you like to come shopping with me? I'm pretty sure that none of my clothes would fit you and the clothes you were wearing aren't exactly going to make it much longer."

"Temari! She's covered in bandages and you want to take her shopping?"

"Hey, shoppings great therapy and good for recovering."

"Ya. But shopping with you could possibly kill her."

"She's a woman! Shopping's in her blood."

"Your not human though."

"Sure. I'll go." I quickly said between the break of their argument.

"Ha! I win."

Kankuro grumbled and his eyes went back to his plate. "Before we go i'll rebandage you."

Before shoving another mouthful in I replied." 'Kay."

* * *

I pulled one of Temari's shirts over my cleanly bandaged body, it smelt oddly masculine for a girls shirt. I stretched out the ache in my shoulder then walked out into the hall. The red head walking down the hall stopped and stared at me. "Umm... what? Is there something on my face." I reached up to feel my face for any unknown substance. Kankuro and Temari both poked their heads out from the kitchen. Kankuro started to laugh. "Temari, you gave her one of Gaara's shirts."

"Well it was probably the only one that was going to fit her. Your fat and I have bigger boobs than her."

Well that explained the smell. I felt my face heat up, " Umm... you don't mind do you." He seemed not to even notice I had said something and walked into his room and closed the door swiftly behind him. Geez if you had a problem with it all you had to do was say so.

"Come on, let's go." Temari quickly said to avoid another akward silence.

I followed her out the door, which she closed behind me.

* * *

We walked through the small mall to find the exit, it had been a long day. I was starting to hurt everywhere and ever so often I caught the send of Gaara coming from his shirt, a constint reminder of who's shirt I was wearing. He smelt amazing as hard as it was for me to admit. I wanted to go home and finally take of this stupid shirt. Home. Yes I suppose that's what it now was. This time it actually felt like a home. I never had that feeling before. There was never a home before.

I surprisingly had a good time with Temari. We seemed to have alot in common, both having lived in orphanages for most of our lives. She was a fun person to be with. I think she liked me as well, since I wasn't slowing her down at all during our shopping trip despite my injuries. "Hold on."

I stopped with her. "I'm going to pick up some take out for supper."

We ordered and stood off to the side while we waited for our food. The bell above the door jiggled happily as a man entered. An officer. He started to approach us. "Shit!" Temari mumbled.

"Hello ladies. Miss if you don't mind I need to speak with you friend."

"My sister? What for?"

"She matches the description of a young lady from the orphanage. They're very worried about her."

"Well sorry but you have the wrong person."

"Miss I don't think that many people have pink hair."

The number for our order was called, "Sis, i'll be right back i'm just going to the bathroom." I said to her.

I quickly walked to the door marked as the ladies room and entered. I glanced around. There was a window on the far wall which I could easily reach. I proped it open and pulled myself up to it and through. Why was I always crawling through windows to escape. I jumped down the the pavement, easily landing and walked to the end of the alley to the main road. Temari stood waiting for me at the corner to the next alley. As I approached her, I heard the jiggling of the bell again and turned. The officer was jogging towards us. I turned to face her but she was already halfway done the alley. Starting in a dead sprint I managed to follow her as she turned corner after corner until we reached a side road. She pulled me into another alley slightly away from the one we exited.

With our backs pressed against the bricks, we crouched behind a dumpster. Waiting for the noisy panting of the man who had follow us to approach then fade away.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. Review please :)

I would like to hear/read your thoughts.

Next chapter should be up next week. Hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

Hurray another update :)

Sorry it took SOOOOOOOO long; I've been kinda really busy. Prom and what not.

Anyways Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

* * *

I looked over at Temari. "And how exactly did you manage to keep our supper with you?"

She laughed then raised from her crouching position while carefully balancing the food in her hands. "Come lets get back before he decides to retrace his steps."

I don't know how Temari found her way back to the apartment. We had taken so many twists and turns that I had no clue where we were and how much longer it was going to take. She got us there though. I pushed open the front door and held it for her. Kankuro looked up from the couch, he was currently watching a tv show. The cheers of a crowd seemed to be for a specific team, for what sport I really couldn't care less. His eyes drifted to the box of take out in Temari's hands. Basically jumping up from the couch he grabbed the box before she dropped it. "Thanks Temari"

"Hey! That's for all off us!"

"Ya ya, you'll get some."

"Kankuro, you don't know how much trouble I went through to get that!"

"What trouble you walked down the street and got it."

"No it wasn't that easy. We got hunted down like animals."

"What?"

"A cop recognized Sakura so we sort of had to make a break for it."

I felt his gaze on me. I didn't want to deal with this so I did what I also seemed to be doing. I ran away from my problem. I walked to the end of the hall and opened the door that I had first found myself in. I kicked off my shoes and jumped onto the bed. Landing with a soft thud. I knew it was rude of me to do something like this after they had helped me so much but I wasn't exactly the most polite person to begin with. Now exhausted from my earlier run, I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

I looked around me. I once again in the hell known as an orphanage. Worse though was where exactly I was. That room. This time though the door was left ajar and I didn't need to make some crazy dive to escape again. I pushed the door open more and left the room. As I walked towards the doorway to leave this place again I found the exit block by Madame. Well better yet two of them. I stood my ground and waited for her to make some comment but she or better yet they continued to stare at me with a hyponetic stare. Finally they spoke, "Children, would you please assist Sakura with fitting in."

"But I don't want to fit in."

I turned hearing the heavy footsteps of the others who lived here. I picked out Tenten, Ino and Hinata from the ground. They continued they're way towards me and I was soon in the middle of a large circle. She once again spoke,"Tenten, Ino, Hinata. I will leave her to you three."

As she said each of their names they stepped forward from the crowd. Each looking exactly like the other minus the hair color. The same green skirt and blouse, same socks same shoes. Each of their eyes held the Madame hyponetic gaze. They each grabbed me and began to drag me towards the stairs. "No let me go. I don't wanna be like everyone else." As we reached the base of the stairs someone spoke up,"Wait."

I knew that voice from somewhere, but who it was too masculine to be anyone from my past orphanages they had all been girls only. I turned my neck slightly so I could just made out who it was. Upon seeing the flaming red hair I knew immediantly. "Gaara! Help me."

He ignored me."I will help her."

"Remarkable idea Gaara."

The three girls released me from their grip and Gaara grabbed a firm hold onto my arm. He then began pulling me up the stairs to who knows where. "No! Let me go!"

We reached the top of the stairs and he pulled me into the nearest bedroom. He closed the door behind us and released me. I took a swing at him but he easy caught my fist and threw me onto the bed. "You will become like the rest of us."

* * *

I'm not sure if I woke up screaming or not but if I did no one came running. I prefered it that way it saved me from an embarassing moment. I looked out the nearest window the sky was pitch black which explained why I couldn't see anything. I sat for a few moments before my stomach mentioned how extremely hungry I was. I carefully got up from the bed and felt my way to the door. Softly I openning and closing it I glanced around the hall. Everyone was asleep it seemed. I once again felt my way to my destination, the kitchen. I groped the wall for the light switch, when finding it I flicked in on and bit back a scream. A smirk crossed the redheads face, "Did I scare you?"

I glared and gave him a look, "What are you doing sitting in the dark?"

"Do you always answer a question with another question?"

"Only when I want to."

I opened the fridge and looked inside. Damn Kankuro really did eat all the take out. I felt the distinct feeling of being watch. I turned around and stared back at him. He said nothing. We continued to stare at eachother. Finally I blinked and gazed at the time. Our staring contest had somehow turned into a war and prolonged for a good ten minutes. "So why are you still up?"

"Temari's using my bed."

Damn. I had forgotten that I had been using her bed the entire time. "Sorry."

"I'm don't sleep much it doesn't matter to me."

Screw it I could wait till morning for food I was not in the mood to make anything. "Well whatever i'm going back to bed."

"You slept for a eight hours."

"Well i'm still tired."

"And still very cranky but i'm sure thats more due to your stomach then your fatigue."

I turned and glared. That seemed to be all I was ever doing to this kid. So why was I| having such a fucked up dream about him.

"I could make you something." Alright so I definately had to clean my ears or something because I think he just offered to make me food.

"One conditon though," this was followed by yet another smirk.

"Figures." I mumbled. I think he heard me because his smirk grew.

"Why exactly were you screaming earlier."

Damn I actually had screamed. Well I guess I can live with hunger."Goodnight." I turned sharply on my heel and walked back to the bedroom. The shut the door with a firm yet soft slam. I crawled into the bed again and drifted back to sleep for another few good hours.

* * *

Warm and cozy, this time when I awoke I was greeted by light surroundings. I turned over away from the window so my eyes wouldn't hurt too much when openning them. Finally when I dared to open my eyes I was met with another pair, a beautiful green. I screamed and basically jumped off the bed with a loud bang dragging the blankets with me. Unfortunately the person was somewhat attached to them so he of course came with them.

I heard the creaking of the door and I knew my face had turned a deep crimison. A feminine voice spoke, "Umm what exactly are you two doing?"

* * *

And that is the end of chapter 5.

Ya sorry its kinda really short.

I promise to make the next one longer though. Im starting to get a bit more time do update so a few more should be coming.

Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6

GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT. I'm back. With a new Chapter thankfully :) so Enjoy and Review please :P

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

* * *

"Don't ask me I'm the one who just had a heart attack!"

Temari looked at her brother who was next to me on the floor. "You talk in your sleep."

I'm sure my face instantly darkened when he said that. What exactly had I dreamnt about this time around? I ignored his comment and started to untangle myself from the bed sheets. I quickly distangled myself from the sheets, eager to get out of this akward situation. I think he enjoyed making me feel out of place. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well me and Kankuro are going to go get some groceries today. You don't mind staying here do you? Cause after what happened yesterday..."

"Ok alright then." As of lately I seemed to always be feeling akward.

Temari waved goodbye and walked back out into the hall, "Kankuro, let's go! It's already four." What? It was already four? How did it get so late. I heard the front door open and close. It was then that I realized that I was going to be alone with... HIM. So to avoid future akwardness I grabbed some clothes that I had bought with Temari yesterday and went to shower.

The bathroom was easy enough to find, it was the first door I happened to open. I shut the door and locked it. Then began the somewhat painful process of pulling off my clothes. I looked at the shirt that I had worn yesterday. Gaara's shirt. Even when he wasn't in the same room as me he found a way to make me feel akward. I threw it on the floor with the rest of my clothes. I grabbed a towel from one of the cabinets and set it on the counter. I nearly screamed out after twisting a certain way. Damn I was sore. I looked down where it hurt. No wonder. Somehow I had gotten cut there, from the night in the alleyway. Blood had come through the bandage and had dried, it was going to be a bitch to take off. Oh god, I really hope it had been Temari who had bandaged me the day they found me.

I turned on the sink and cupped my hands best I could to catch the water. I made the wierdest attempt to wet the bandage and eventually it worked. I slowly gripped the start of the bandage and gave it a soft tug. I bit my lip holding back a scream and continued my own torture. Halfway through I gave up deciding it would be better to do it while I was in the shower. For sanitation reasons and to save myself some agony. I turned the nozzle in the shower and watched as the water began to spray out overhead. I pushed my way in through the curtain and stood under it, only to move out of its way after doing so. Probably should have tested the water first. I made a swift motion, attempting to stay out of the waters path as I went to turn the nozzle to increase the heat of the water. Finally I was standing under it again, now comfortable. Turning my attention back to my bandage, again I began the pulling and tugging. Finally I succeeded and tossed the gross bandage into the garabage can. I looked back down at it. The water was turning red as it washed away the dry blood. I sucked in my breath as the water began to cause it to hurt again and eventually I became used to the pain.

I grabbed the bar of soap and washed above the wound. Then quickly washed my hair. I waited until the water began to lose its warmth before turning it off. I grabbed the towel I had set out and wrapped it around me. Luckily it was a dark color so I wouldn't have to worry about ruining one of their towels with my blood. I wiped the fog from the mirror and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Great. I had a black eye and my lip looked somewhat bigger than normal. I sighed and continued to dry off. I then pulled on my new clothes, before pulling on my new shirt I looked at my gash and at the clean white shirt. This was going to be a problem. I then began my search for clean bandages. Not finding them in this room, I unlocked the door and poke my head out. "Gaara?" I called. No one answered. I shut the door again and wrapped the wound with a few layers of toilet paper before pulling my shirt on. This would have to do for now.

I once again openned the door but this time stepped out. I looked in Temari's room, maybe he didn't get untangled. Nope he wasn't there. I walked down the hallway and poked my head past the wall hiding the kitchen. There he stood talking with a familiar older woman. Oh shit. I saw his eyes slightly widen at seeing me and I pulled myself behind the wall once again. "Gaara? Are you listening to me?"

"Unfortunately."

I heard a slight smack and cringed. Had she just...

"You will respect me you little brat. You may have escaped my custody but it won't last. Somewhere along the line you'll screw up and you'll be back in my care. And I'll make sure you'll never see the light of day again."

"Leave."

"Excuse me?"

"Leave. As in get out of my house. Don't come back."

"Ha. As a social worker I am allowed to review the child's household and if i find so not meeting the requirements I may withraw them from such a household."

It remained silent.

"Now boy nothing you can do will stop me from finding something wrong with this house."

Footsteps turned and proceeded towards me. Oh damn. I silenstly ran towards the nearest door, which I then found out was Kankuro's room. Oh course I did the cliche thing and hit in his closet. There was no way I was going to hide under his bed. Even if I somehow made it under there it looked disgusting. His closet even had an odd smell to it. I heard the door to the room open. "This is absolutely disgusting. "

"Yes it may be so but it has no affect on me as it is not my room."

She huffed and closed the door hard. I sighed and waited for her to move on. Finally when she passed I opened the door. I moved to leave closet but my foot snagged a string and I nearly screamed as a huge doll attacked me. I quickly pushed it off of me and scrambled away from its fallen heap. It was the wierdest looking thing I had ever seen. I glanced over it and corrected myself it wasn't a doll it was a puppet. Dolls didn't have strings attached to them. Creepy. Just for kicks, I kicked it. Stupid puppet.

Ignoring it now, I slowly made my way to the door and pulled it open a crack. I peered through it and watched as Gaara followed her around the house and listening to her comments. They got to Temari's room. "Who's clothes are these? There is no way your fat bitch of a sister has lost this much weight." I gripped the door knob tightly. "Oh ya Temari's the fat bitch..." I mumbled sarcastically.

I watched as she threw my clothes back and walk back towards where I was hiding. I pulled my head back and hid behind the door. "Where are your sister and brother?" "Gone."

"Well if thats the case you'll have to come with me then. Leaving a child in a house unattended."

"I am not a child. Now leave."

I heard another slap and peered out the door again. She was attempting to drag him out the door. With him being stronger than her she wasn't exactly making much progress. She raised her hand again and slapped him. I winced. That one definatly hurt. I watched as his eyes rolled back and he stood stunned. She pulled open the door and began pulling him out. I couldn't sit back anymore. I needed to step in. Gaara would get into trouble for fighting back but I probably wouldn't. I shoved open the door and caught her off guard slamming a punch into her chunky face. "What?" She screamed stunned. "I grabbed Gaara by the shoulders and shook. "You alright?" The glassy look from his eyes quickly went away and he pushed me off him. "Well.. So this is were you went Sakura." "Shit."

He grabbed me by the wrist and lead me through the door and slammed into her face when she moved to follow us. He pulled me down the flight of stairs to the ground level. I struggled to keep up with him as he pulled me in and out of multiple alleyways.

* * *

I panted trying to catch my breathe. Finally he deemed it safe to take a necessary break. My legs felt weak and I was light headed. I looked down to wear my gash would be if it wasn't conceiled by my shirt. Wet, sticky blood glistened in the small amount of light from the day. Shit. "Umm Gaara we short of have a problem here. "

He glanced over at me. He sighed heavily and walked over to be. He kneeled infront of me and pulled up my shirt. "Hey! Watch how high your going there."

"Do you want it fixed or not."

I huffed and watched as he examined and the placed my shirt carefully over it. "Come on." He grabbed my wrist again and started to drag me along. "Really? Again with the dragging?"

We came out of the alley to what seemed to be a small convience store. A sketchy store. "Umm yaa I think I'll go with suffer. I really don't feel like being knifed again."

Obviously ignoring my comments now, he pulled me inside and towards the back of the store. He quickly found the medical objects and in a matter of minutes we were once again back on the street with our newly purchase item. He pulled me back inside the alley, out of the sight of the occasional person who walked by. This time when he lifted my shirt, I didn't question him. "Here hold it." I held my shirt at what to me seemed to be a reasonable height for me to retain my diginity and for him to freely wrap my waist.

"There. You should be good for alittle while." He shoved the remaining roll of bandage into the plastic shopping bag that the clerk supplied for us. "Now come on we have to find a pay phone."

"I think I saw one back there." He pulled me in the direction that I had pointed out. As we walked closer to the now visable pay phone he pulled out the small amount of pocket change we had left and shoved it into the slot. Dialing what I believe to be his home number then waiting for the phone to ring. After a short while someone finally answer.

"Hey it's me."  
"On the outskirts of town."  
"... I'm fine. She's with me."  
"Mother dearest stopped by. And found out she was with us."  
"About 75 cents."  
"Yea I have it but theres not much left on it."  
"Alright."  
"I'll call you again in a few days."  
"Bye."  
"...I know."

"Sooo?"

"We're going to have stay somewhere else for a while."

"Like Where?"

"I hotel I guess. Come on its getting dark soon and I don't think you want to be out here when it's dark."

I shivered at the thought and allowed him to once again drag me down the street in search of a hotel.

* * *

Sorry but that's the end of Chapter 6 :(

Chapter 7 should be up soon I am working on it as we speak... read.

Anyways Review please.

Yours Truly. Cupid's Heart. :)


	7. Chapter 7

OOOHHHH! Whats this. OMFG no it couldnt be. BUT IT IS!

It's a NEW CHAPTER D: GASP! Anyways enjoy :) thanks to all that reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not Own NARUTO.

* * *

"What do you mean it's not accepting it?"

I raised my head off the front desk of the hotel we were attempting to check into. The man at the desk shrunk back as Gaara proceed to yell at him. "Sir if you could just..."

"Try it again! I know there's money on it."

I lowered my head again and closed my eyes, once again hearing the annoying beeping of rejection. I was tired, hungry and now aggrivated. This man had the worse temper problems. I heard a door open and the man sighed in relief. "Sir I going to have to ask you to leave."

"Ya well maybe I don't want to leave."

I sighed in annoyance and stood up straight. I grabbed his wrist firmly and somewhat struggled to drag him out of the hotel. As we exited the hotel he turned his attention to me, "What the hell I was in the middle of something."

"Can you just shut up. Yellings not going to fix anything."

"Ya well where exactly do you plan on spending the night?"

Damn he was right. I looked around and pointed."There how about that bench." He gave me a look that clearly said that he thought I was crazy. I began walking over to it. Luck obviously was not on my side tonight because one crack of lightening and it started pouring. I cried out in frustration.

"I do believe that yelling solves nothing."

"OH FUCK YOU!"

He grabbed me by the wrist and started pulling me down the street. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Well seeing as were already wet to look for another hotel or a bank."

I sighed and followed. We followed the street for a while and eventually it stopped raining luckily. Although it didn't really matter seeing as we were already soaked. As we continued walking eventually the city landscape turned into the country side. "Ummm Gaara I think we should turn back. We were better off in the city."

He ignored me and kept walking. I sighed and tried as best I could to stay with him. Why did he have to walk so damn fast. He finally stopped. "Oh thank god. I don't get how you can walk so fast."

"That's not why I stopped."

I glanced infront of him. He was on the edge of the biggest mud puddle I have ever seen. It took up most of the road and there didn't seem to be a good way to get around it.

"Well I believe YOU SAID what does it matter we're already wet."

"Yeah. We're wet not muddy." I rolled my eyes, I felt alittle stupid now.

"So what's the plan?"

As I said this he walked to the side of road and climbed onto a railing that was ment to stop cars from going off the road. I followed his lead and climbed onto it as well and we began inching our way to the other side of the puddle. Like I said earlier luck was definatly not on our side tonight. Along came a large pick up truck and but of course knocking a rather large wave of mud into us.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

I might of been mad but I was defiantly not as mad as Gaara who seemed to find it rather smart to yell at the car the was speeding down the road. When the driver slammed on the brakes and came to a hault I immediantly thought 'Oh My God, Mopsters.' But this is exactly where our luck turned an old lady hopped out of the passengers side and yelled towards us. "Are you kids alright? Hop in the back and we'll get you cleaned up."

"Come on!" I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him towards the truck.

* * *

The sound of flowing water finally ceased. I gulped down the rest of my soup and set the bowl down on the table. "Thank you. That was amazing." I smiled warmly at the older woman. "It is my pleasure young lady, it gets rather boring around her with that old kook. I laughed as she pointed to her husband. I pulled up the rather long sleeves of the kimono I had bored. "You know you remind me alot of myself when I was your age."

"Oh? Why is that."

"I fell in love rather young as well."

"Love? I'm not in love with him!"

She winked at me. "Sure sure dear"

I stared at her in confusion. For once it seemed Gaara saved me from an akward situation rather than causing it. Well I guess things do change. "So why exactly were you youngsters walking away from town. I don't want anything to do with hooligans."

He recieved a rather loud slap across the back of the head. "They are not hooligans."

"We were sort of running away."

"Well maybe they are, but.."

"We're not hooligans," Gaara firmly stated between a mouthful of soup.

"We were attacked by a crazy woman, so to protect his siblings we had to leave."

"Oh dear, well you may stay here as long as need be."

"We wouldn't want to intrude, besides what if she somehow manages to track us down?"

"Dear we are in the middle of nowhere. You both are quite safe."

"I agree with my wife, it would be for the best if you both stayed here."

I turned to look at Gaara for his opinion. He remained only attentive to the bowl of soup in his hands. "I suppose you are right."

"Now that, that is settled I'll show you where you may rest." She stood and pulled my with her. I turned to look at Gaara, he didn't even bother looking up. I turned back around and followed the elder woman out of the rooom and down the hall to one of the bedrooms that nobody seemed to use. She pushed open the door revealing a small room it was decorated with so much pink it screamed girl to me. "Here you are dear."

I thanked her and entered, faintly hearing her shut the door quietly behind me. I walked over to the small bed and pulled back the covers that probably had not been used in years. Suprisingly they had a clean jasmine scent to them and I easily drifted off.

* * *

Soo end of Chapter 7. Sorry it was kinda sort :( Next one will definatly be longer :) I already have whats happening all 'planned out.'

Maybe... If i'm in a good mood... you might see it up in two days :P We shall see how it goes. ANYWAYS more importantly!

If you want the next chapter up in two days REVIEW! I dont care what you say. JUST REVIEW.

Until Next time.


	8. Notice

Hey to all my readers :) Teehee I love saying that.

Unfortunatly I come baring bad news. As right now I am in college and sorta unable to find time to update this story.

I'm also thinking of rewriting it; I kind of think that it could be better than what it is. I'm a perfectionist I must admit.

Anyways until I find time to do either one of these things, there will most likely not be any new chapters.

Sorry.

Actually, you can help me out with this. Should I rewrite or no?

With Love :)

ItShallAlwaysBeAmor.


End file.
